1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a heat sink, and particularly to a clip readily and securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device mounted on a socket transfers heat generated from the electronic device through conduction. Oftentimes, a heat sink is secured to an electronic device by a clip.
A conventional clip comprises a central spring portion and two downwardly extending legs with openings respectively defined therein that detachably engage with lugs formed on respective opposite sides of a socket. The spring portion, in a side sectional view, has abowed section in the center that bears against the heat sink and forces it into firm contact with an electronic device mounted on the socket. When the clip is ready for installation, the distance between the legs is less than the distance between the lugs. This ensures that the lower ends of the legs are biased inwardly to assist in retaining each leg opening around its corresponding lug. However, in assembly and disassembly, a large force is required to overcome the spring force of the spring portion. Furthermore, the pressing point of the bowed section of the clip which acts on the heat sink usually does not coincide with the center of the clip, which results in an eccentric moment between the pressing point and the center of the clip. This results in the heat sink and electronic device being prone to disengage when subjected to shock or vibration during normal use.
Examples of conventional clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135, 85214941 and 86213035, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which readily and securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a clip in accordance with the present invention comprises a body and a fastener slidably attached to the body. The body has a central pressing portion, a pair of legs extending downwardly at opposite ends of the body, and a fixing plate depending perpendicularly away from one side edge of the pressing portion. Bent tabs extend from opposite upper and lower edges of the fixing plate, to define a receiving space for receiving the fastener therein. A pressing tab depends perpendicularly from a side edge of the pressing portion opposite to the fixing plate. The fastener defines a slot therein for engaging a projection of a retention module, thereby firmly securing the heat sink to the electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: